


The Future Duchess Fraldarius

by EverSquirrely



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Announcements, Dialogue Heavy, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Silly, Slice of Life, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely
Summary: The Blue Lions boys are, uh, shocked, to say the least, when Felix casually strolls into the Knight's Hall and announces he is engaged.A quick and fun drabble for Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Future Duchess Fraldarius

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spiritual sequel of my fic, [Cut From the Same Cloth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360831). Which is to say, I had a shit ton of dialogue that had no place in the fic but I just loved it too much-!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

“What?” Sylvain’s mouth hung open, eyes wide in what could only be described as horror. It would have been insulting if it wasn’t completely ridiculous. “Felix, what do you mean, you’re engaged?”

“I am,” Felix replied plainly.

“On purpose?” Sylvain stuttered.

Annoyance pulled Felix’s brow together. “Yes.”

“On purpose… to a human person?” 

Felix furrowed his brow. “I believe so.”

Well, that struck Sylvain dumb. All of the Blue Lions men had been in the Knight’s Hall, all equally struck silent. In truth, Felix had expected some frantic questioning. He had not, however, expected that no one had actually asked  _ who _ agreed to marry Felix.

Ashe broke the silence with a broad grin. “Such wonderful news!”

Sylvain slumped onto the couch by the fire. “Felix was… the first to get engaged,” Sylvain murmured, hand mussing his hair.

Finally the Boar King remembered his manners. “I’ll admit I’m surprised,” he said with a blush. “But congratulations are certainly in order!”

Sylvain turned on the couch, elbows propped on the back as his his eyes fiercely searched Felix. “Was this an arranged thing, something Rodrigue had passed in his will?”

“No,” Felix replied sharply.

Ashe rushed over to Felix. “Is it a love match?”

The blush caught Felix unprepared. Whether it was the absurdity of the phrase “Love Match,” or the positively awestruck look on Ashe’s face, Felix could not assemble a defense.

“It  _ is _ a love match!” Ashe’s smile glowed with boyish excitement. “I’m so very happy for you!”

“Who will be the Duchess Fraldarius?” Dimitri asked.

Finally. An easy question. “Byleth.”

“Felix is engaged to the PROFESSOR?” Sylvain shouted.

“Archbishop,” Dedue corrected him.

Sylvain composed himself, shock still stained on his face. “How are you engaged to the Archbishop?”

And Felix simply shrugged, smugness touching the edge of his lips. “I asked, and she agreed.”

“Oh come now,” Ashe scolded. “How did you ask?”

Of course the sentimental traitor would want every possible detail. Ashe must have known he struck gold once the hint of pink touched Felix’s cheeks.

“I, uh,” Felix cleared his throat. “I invited her to the training area-”

“THE TRAINING-” Sylvain sputtered.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri cleared his throat in warning.

Felix cleared his throat. “We sparred, and before we left, I asked her. That’s all.”

Ashe’s smile glowed across his face. “I bet it was more romantic than that.” He inched closer to Felix, voice teasing. “I bet you’re doing that thing where you act like you don’t care, but secretly you do and it was really nice.”

Felix let a long, slow, steadying breath out through his nose.

Ashe smirked. “Did she give you that ring?”

The pink darkened on his cheeks. “Yes.”

Sylvain had slumped into a couch, head dropped back and eyes glassy as he stared at the ceiling. “Felix… is wearing… a ring...”

Dimitri comfortingly rubbed Sylvain’s shoulders. “Do you need a drink of water? Perhaps a quick jog around the courtyard to clear your head?”

Sylvain rolled his shoulder away with a scowl.

“Did you talk about it before and get each other rings?” Ashe babbled. “Or did you both just show up with a ring and realize that, somehow, you both felt the same?”

“Can someone muzzle Ashe?” Felix snapped.

“I would never,” Dimitri gasped.

“I’m very interested in his line of questioning,” Dedue agreed.

Felix crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling.

“I beg your pardon?” Dimitri leaned forward curiously. “I could not make out what you said.”

“It was-” No good, now Felix was shouting. “It was the ring Captain Jeralt gave Byleth’s mother.” Felix scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Ashe’s awestruck face. “He left it for her to give to…” Felix cleared his throat, eyes fixed on the floor. “Someone else.”

“Someone she loved as much as Captain Jeralt loved her mother?” Ashe whispered, the stupidest grin known to man on his freckled dreamer face.

The discomfort burned on Felix’s face.

Dedue bowed with a soft smile. “I wish you joy in your upcoming nuptials.”

“I thank you,” Felix muttered.

Sylvain’s eyes were fixed on the fire. He continuously shook his head. “Felix will be married before me.”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri whispered the warning.

“Felix-! Felix, who casually insults everyone.”  
“Well, on the surface he may be sarcastic, but underneath he’s kind and cares for his friends,” Ashe interrupted.

“Felix doesn’t know the  _ meaning _ of the word ‘tender,” Sylvain stammered. “He probably can’t even say he  _ loves _ someone without blaming them for being reckless.”

Dimitri sighed. “Just celebrate with our friend.”

“I’m younger than you, too,” Felix said with a smirk.

Sylvain narrowed his eyes. “Oh I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Birdie-specific tropes are strong - this is exactly my kind of crack XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
